


Scared to Death

by MissWitchling



Series: Haikyuu Short Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Didn't work, Implied one-sided attraction, Light Angst, M/M, Song is scared to death cover by kaleigh, i tried humour, idk what this is honestly, it's 3 AM when i finished writing this please, my mother's awake help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWitchling/pseuds/MissWitchling
Summary: Tsukishima's scared to lose Tadashi
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184948
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Scared to Death

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking!!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: THE HAIKYUU CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE AND I DON'T MAKE MONEY OUT OF THEM.

**_You can leave me_ **

Tsukishima Kei is a confident guy when it comes to his and Yamaguchi’s friendship. He won’t say it but he appreciates that Yamaguchi is always there for him. Whether he’s right or wrong. He knew that it didn’t matter to Tadashi because whatever happens, he will stay by Kei’s side. No one else. So it came to him as a surprise when Tadashi stood with Kageyama when they had a really bad fight.

“Yamaguchi let’s--” he was cut off by Tadashi looking right to his eye.

“Kageyama asked me to tutor him since he knows you won’t, I probably won’t be able to walk with you this whole week either.” he snickered. Yamaguchi will soon break, he just knows. His best friend of course can’t resist him. Never had a very strong will to do so. He’ll come back after a day.

**_Take away all that I have_ **

It has been two days since then, Tadashi did not break. He stayed with Kageyama and Hinata the whole day. The only they were together was when they walk to school together. Either the morning or breaks, but even in breaks Kageyama and Hinata were still with them. Kei would curse under his breathe saying  _ damn king _ he forced himself to think that Tadashi would come sooner.

It seems to never happen it was another day of Tadashi choosing the king over him, his own best friend. A day spent alone, he doesn’t why being alone suddenly felt… odd. He was always alone even back when Tadashi stuck to him like glue. As if they were twins-- the thought disgusted him. Not because he didn’t think of Tadashi as a brother. He actually did at some point. He wonders what changed. Or maybe  _ who _ changed. He was lost in thought his mind battling if he should just give in and apologize when someone loud called him.

**_You can want me_ **

“Tsukishima!” Hinata shouted outside of the classroom, the shrimp wasn’t with the king. That’s a sight he was starting to get used to, Hinata would always appear alone. Without the king. Or with someone from the team. The shrimp had other friends except Kageyama of course. It’s just, not really a nice view because after seeing the shrimp alone he knew what will come next. Kageyama and Tadashi whispering. He wonders why, what was the reason. Kei’s not curious enough to ask such questions especially to that annoying king of the court volleyball addict idiot.

“What?” he asked, irritated at how bright Hinata looked. Why is the short stack always so…  _ happy _ ? Had his one brain cell not processed that Kei doesn’t want to converse with anyone while Tadashi is not there?

“I wanted to ask you to please help me study!” Kei stared down at the shrimp. Should he? No, he’s too tired. He always is these past three days is proving how much he needed Yamaguchi Tadashi to be there. Because the other deals with other things Tsukishima doesn’t want to deal with. Like this shrimp.

“No, I’m not free. Shoo,” he made a shooing motion to Hinata, Hinata’s forehead creased in annoyance that made Kei smirk. Well, he got a little fun with that, just a small speck of fun.

**_Love me for who I am_ **

Kei is slowly losing his confidence about his friendship with Tadashi. It has been a whole month with nothing, the morning interactions turned to him walking alone to school. Hinata was there that’s a major change in his environment. The shrimp isn’t as chatty; they walked in a comfortable enough silence. In those he tried to think of ways to talk to Tadashi, asking for forgiveness crossed his mind but removed it. His pride is too high for that and he doesn’t know  _ how _ But today seemed like a day where the silent walk won’t happen.

It was too good to be true.

**_Flyin’ so scared_ **

He was shocked to see Kageyama helping Tadashi. He wonders how Tadashi is processing what the king is saying. He was helping him with receives, they looked like they were having fun until the rest of the team came in and they start practice.

“We’ll have a three on three, the teams will be Tsukishima, Hinata, and Suga against Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Ennoshita.” Ukai said, Kei wanted to say something but the words just won’t come out. He saw the two walked on their side of the court. Kei was irritated. During the game, there were a lot of times his spike will hit Kageyama’s shoulder. He wanted to smirk, really it wasn’t on purpose. He didn’t do it purposely, but he tried and it happened. A few times then the ball will be saved by Ennoshita.

But then there’s this one time he accidentally hit Tadashi on the face. He didn’t mean to do it really, his nose bled. It was a hard hit after all.

**_‘Cause I’m scared to death, now that I’m losing you_ **

There’s something Kei remembered making his way back to the gym. It was something when they were young. Tadashi promised to always stay by Kei’s side. He gave that promise away with a bright smile and rosy cheeks. He looked cute, being a lot shorter than Kei. Kei never really gave it much mind. Or whenever they got into a fight. Huh, he just now realised it. He actually never apologized to Tadashi. Not once.

“I have something to tell you!” Kei stopped walking and hid. That was Kageyama’s voice. He peeked and saw Tadashi, they were holding hands. The king’s holding Tadashi’s hands. “I-I have been trying to imply this for months now, I just. I- I like you!” Kageyama said before releasing Tadashi’s hands and bowing. Kei’s breathing stopped. It was as if his whole world had stopped. 

**_Oh baby, I’m scared to death_ **

Kei felt his stomach drop, slowly his breathing fastened, his hands began to sweat. Did he just hear Kageyama confessed to Tadashi? He went out of his hiding and fixed his composure, he-- no. This can’t be happening. He stared at Tadashi the other was smiling brightly. Staring at Kageyama. Kei blinded by jealousy, his mind raced. Will Tadashi say I like you back? He can’t if Kei pulls him out of the situation. He needs to interfere. He can’t lose Tadashi.

“Don’t do it, Yamaguchi won’t accept his confession,” he heard a voice behind him.

**_Falling in love with you_ **

“How can you be so sure, and didn’t you like Kageyama?” Hinata’s eyebrow arched.

“Kageyama? No way, I see him more of a frenemy than a potential life partner,” Hinata said staring directly into Kei’s eyes. “You’ll make Yamaguchi mad at you if you cause a scene or something,” Hinata said then turned his back and walked away. Kei gave one last look at the two and sighed when he saw Yamaguchi whisper to Kageyama. He forces himself to turn away and follow Hinata.

“When did you have the brain cells to think about your actions?” he asked.

There was silence then Hinata hummed. “I always think of my actions, I’m not academically smart. But I’ve been told I’m good with people, I change how I act depending on the person I’m with, with Tanaka-san and Noya-san I’m loud and jumpy. With Kenma I talk a lot but I’m calmer when speaking. With Inuoka we basically have the same personality,” Hinata said. Kei started to rack his memory, it was true. The shrimp does act different depending on the person he’s with. A thought passed his mind.

“How do you act around me?” he was curious.

“How do you act when Yamaguchi’s around… quiet of course,” he said in a duh tone. Somehow he wasn’t satisfied with the answer.

**_Give me the eyes I will understand_ **

It has been days since the confession. Was he and Tadashi back to the way they were before? No. Why? The other always made up excuses when he tries, he was  _ trying  _ to approach him. But every time he tried, the more he gets scared. Yes, he’s scared. Tsukishima Kei is afraid to lose this person, this person whose always been there for him. This person who beared everything. This person who would say ‘sorry’ every time Kei tells him to shut up. This person who was there when he discovered about his brother.

**_I’m scared to death_ **

Slowly the four of them fell together. They walked home together but there were still one big space between them. Two volleyball idiots. Kei tried to get Hinata to help which Hinata agreed to. He tried to get Kageyama away from Yamaguchi. Not that it happened or helped. It’s like the two have this understanding and the feeling that something is about to happen. It came to the point where Kei accused Hinata of telling them their plans which Hinata denied.

Kei dropped to his bed hair still dripping wet, he closed his eyes as he tried his best not to think of that confession. They’re probably together now. Kei snorted they don’t look very romantic for a couple.

_ “I like you,” _

It’s those three words Kei will never forget, he wasn’t even aware that the king is capable of having feelings towards something that is not volleyball. Kei sighed as he closed his eyes. He saw Kageyama and Tadashi together, they were happy, laughing with each other. Kei’s heart ached. For his best friend… Kei froze. “Oh my god, I’m so stupid,” was what he said before he went out of his house and ran.

_ “Uhm, thank you for saving me again.” _

_ “I didn’t do it for you, they were annoying me. All talk, no bite.” _

_ \--- _

_ “As much as I appreciate you fighting back to Tadashi’s bullied, I don’t appreciate that you got involved in a fistfight.” _

_ “They gave the first blow…” _

_ \--- _

_ “That’s Tsukishima! The guy who was bragging about his brother being an ace in Karasuno, his brother wasn’t even in the volleyball team!” _

_ “Hey! Don’t be mean to Tsukki!” _

_ “What are you gonna do about it? Huh?” _

_ “Tsukishima was the one saying all the cool stuff about his brother to only find out that it wasn’t true. Must be a shame, even my sister wouldn’t dare to lie about something that big. He was being arrogant!” _

_ “Take it back!” _

_ “Yamaguchi,” _

_ “B-but, fine!” _

_ \--- _

_ “Tsukki! I promise that I will never lie to you! I’ll always stay by your side, whatever the problem is. I’ll always be there for you!” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Huh? Because you’re my friend and I like you.” _

_ “Friend huh.” _

_ \--- _

**_Living this so lonely life without you_ **

“Yamaguchi Tadashi!” he shouted as soon as he reached Tadashi’s house.

“Yamaguchi!” he shouted again. Why was no one answering? Where is Tadashi? Did they move? Kei’s eyes started to water. Is he really late?

“Ya-!”

“Tsukki?!” A voice said behind him. His tears started to fall as he ran to Tadashi and hugged him. Tight. It took him almost losing Tadashi to realise that he actually likes him.

“I’m sorry I’m always mean to you, please don’t choose the king over me. Please stay with me like you promised, please, Yamaguchi. Please.”

**_Falling in love with you I’m scared to death_ **

“I’ll be a better friend, no. I don’t want to be your friend,” Kei said between sobs as his hug tightened even more. What kind of outburst is this. Has all this been really pent up? Contained in a sealed jar?

“Wha-” Kei stopped him from talking.

“I like you, and I want to be selfish and have you all to myself. So please, I’m begging you. To tell me that you and the king aren’t together,” Kei said as he let go of Tadashi and stared to his eyes. Tadashi snorted then started giggling to full on laughter. He even wiped his eyes. “I know this is stupid! Hey! Stop laughing!”

“Sorry, it’s just that,” Tadashi paused then continued laughing.

“If you don’t stop right now I’m leaving. I knew you’re gonna reject me and tell me that you’re together with the king,” Kei muttered quietly.

“Sorry, sorry. But what made you think Kageyama and I are together?”

“He confessed to you didn’t he?” Tadashi is now back on laughing.

“No! He never did, wait. Do you mean the thing behind the gym? Kageyama was practicing on what to say to someone, that he never told me who actually. I just assumed that it was Hinata. D-do you really like me?” 

“I won’t run here in my pyjamas without footwear if I didn’t,” Tadashi looked at him and leaned. A peck on the cheek. He felt assurance. As if that was the only answer he needed.

“Well, while you look as pretty as the moon we need to go inside. Come on. You’ve caused enough noise.” said Tadashi with a smile as he pulled Kei inside the house.

That night Kei slept well beside Tadashi without the worry of tomorrow, the worry that Tadashi might choose him over the king. Or Tadashi might leave him and never return. He slept peacefully thanking the stars and the moon for witnessing his oh so dramatic confession.

**_There’s nothing that I can do_ **

“And they completely forgot we were here, huh. So that’s how it feels to be invisible,” said Hinata looking up to Kageyama who’s staring at his phone with a smirk. “Send those to me I also want blackmail materials,”

“You should've taken picture of your own,”

“They’ll believe me anyway if I told them, send it me bakayama.” Hinata smiled as his two friends finally admitted their undying  _ love  _ for each other under the moonlight. Pretty moon.

“You should really stop that. You look stupid.” Hinata slapped the back of Kageyama’s head and started sprinting.

“Boke!”

**_I pray that our love will begin..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this at 3 AM please and it's only 2000 word long. Omfg. I need help, I've been reading all night. rip. I have classes today too, at 8 AM.


End file.
